


Market Preparations

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Draco and Harry are in charge of making sure that Hogsmeade's Christmas market is presentable; it isn't going well.





	Market Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 4 of the dracoharry100 Christmas challenge and the prompt 'Christmas market'. Also for the prompts of 'blood, bowl' for enchanted_jae's monthly drabble challenge.

Draco raised an eyebrow, looking at the bowl stained with what looked like blood. "This is what you bring to a Christmas market?"

The old man selling the item -- as well as a many other "antiques" -- opened his mouth, face reddening. Harry laughed nervously, jogging over. "Hey, what's all the ruckus?"

Draco huffed. "One of our stalls here is selling items better suited to a dumpster!"

"I'll have you know that was used by my great-grandfather for potions!" the man yelled. "He was a great inventor! You take your remarks back!"

Harry cast a silencing charm on Draco and opened the file he had for the market. They were in charge of setting up Hogsmeade's Christmas market this year and this was only the latest problem. Draco had high standards of what constituted "sellable" and "edible" and wouldn't back down. Harry had given out three small, partial refunds today alone. He smiled tightly and gave this seller another small refund -- though not much because for once, he and Draco were in agreement; these weren't exactly suitable for sale. Still, maybe someone would need the bowl. Or the blood on it.

"Very sorry about that," Harry said. "It's been a long semester for us both. Apologies."

The man huffed, but took the slip that guaranteed his refund for the spot. Harry took Draco by the arm and led him to the furthest edge of the market, opposite the entrance. Draco was glaring hotly and Harry sighed. He removed the charm and crossed his arms. "We aren't in charge of this. We're only here to make sure it runs well."

Draco shook his head. "If I were in charge of who gets to sell what --"

Harry held up a hand. "But you're not. Okay? We just have to make sure everyone stays calm and the vendors are going to have enough stress with the shoppers."

Draco wrinkled his nose. "Fine. Fine! But this is ridiculous, Harry. We're supposed to make sure that Hogsmeade is well represented here and how can it be with what's being sold?"

Harry closed his eyes and counted to ten. "What can I do to make this better for you?"

Draco blinked. "Are -- are you offering to trade favors for my best behavior?"

Harry shrugged. "If that's what it'll take."

Draco thought about it. Harry checked his file in the mean time, making sure that they were still on schedule. He'd checked the food section to make sure they were following health code and he had checked that there were no live animals being sold...

"Go on a date with me," Draco said finally.

...he'd checked that Mr. Robinson wasn't near Mrs. -- Harry looked up. "Sorry?"

Draco smirked. "I'll behave if you go on a date with me."

Harry smiled. "Is that it? I was going to ask you out anyway after this. Fine. Deal."

Draco frowned. "I think I lost out somehow."

Harry winked. "Maybe. Come on. We still have to make sure that the janitors have what they need to keep the aisles clear."

Draco said nothing directly, but Harry heard him muttering to himself. Draco would figure it out, he was sure, but first, they had just a few more details to work out.


End file.
